


Maybe

by MaliceMaple



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Spoilers, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceMaple/pseuds/MaliceMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wanted to try. A mix of emotional pacing with sex. Tell of two lovers finding one another after horrific pasts and their bond. While, you know, their having sex. Experimental format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Also probably needs more editing but I’ve been staring at it so long I’m missing any more errors. So, sorry in advance. I’ll correct things if I notice them, if you want to give me a heads up feel free. I'll be doing more in my free time as well and encourage prompts. To suggest anything reach me on tumblr @MaliceMaple.

Sounds of heavy rainfall upon the roof over them fills the atmosphere. Drifting on the air the smells of wet earth and rain loft on the cool breeze. Ambient thunder in the distance. 

Cloudy overhead night sky shrouds their surroundings in darkness. Nothing but the small flickering light of a oil lamp to help them see in front of their faces. Stuck in a small abandoned hut in the woods hoping for the rainfall to stop. 

Orange glow of the lantern casts shadows upon their faces. Alert eyes watch out into the stillness of the woods. A sniper rifle and shotgun lean against the entrance of the shack resting in case. A dirty blanket draped over their shoulders for a bit of warmth. Their bags nestled by their sides ready to grab at a moment’s notice. 

They exchange glances for a moment. Faint foggy breath shared between them. Shimmying a bit to place her head under his chin. Her ear against his chest hearing his heartbeat. He nuzzles his chin into her hair closing his blue eyes just for a moment. Wrapping his arm around her midriff. She extends her hand to hold his.

Things are tranquil and still. Surreal. They don’t know how much they need this.

It felt like only yesterday she was cozy and warm in her bed with her husband. Her swaddled son in the other room, quiet and sleep upon finishing his meal. Her beautiful home, in her beautiful neighbourhood, with her beautiful life. She misses him. He was her best friend since youth and always had one another. Until that unfortunate day she lost them both.

She stood upon that vault with the blinding light of the sun with her whole world in ruins. Burned and scarred from war and destruction. She stood there alone.

“I wish this rain would hurry up and stop.” His hushed voice pierced the silence.

“Hm?” She responded with her memories slipping from her mind.

“My socks are wet, Boss. I hate this.” He grumbles.

“You’re fortunate you have socks.”

“Guess I’m very fortunate then. I have socks, caps in my pocket, a gun at my side, and a beautiful woman under my arm.” A smug smile crosses his face.

She scrunches her nose with a smile to match. Holding his hand as she straddles him to kiss the smugness off his face.

“Smooth, Mac, real smooth.”

“I try.” He chuckled.

And he had his wife until his unfortunate day. One moment he was whole with his family. A loving wife and a son in hand. Just needed shelter in that metro. Though before he knew it he had lost so much. Had to keep moving, for his son’s sake. A path he’ll had to walk alone.

She rests her forehead against his closing her eyes taking in the moment. She places her hands on his rough face. He hasn’t had time to shave in the past days they’ve been traveling. 

The world around them for a moment was still. Drops of rain frozen to time and the rumbling of thunder had ceased. 

Along the way she had met new faces in this new world she lives in. A new life with new challenges. She appreciates her new friends, but something was missing. 

A connection. A trust. 

Never would have thought walking into a bar in a place like Goodneighbor would have been the place to find it. And it took time, for both of them.

Yet now. Here in this tiny shack surrounded by the very world that took so much from them. They didn’t know how much they needed each other.

He brushes his nose against hers between the kisses. Tiny moments for breath while still feeling her against his skin. Warm breath against the contrasts of the chilled breeze waffing into the shack. His hand slides underneath her shirt taking her warm breast into his hands.

Hungrily sucking the soft skin of her neck. Nipping at the collarbone with her mewling for him in his ear. Uncontrollable writhing upon his lap wanting.    

What would have life been like if their lives went the way they had planned? Holly watching her Shaun grow up with Miles still by her side. Watching their son walk, go to school, have his first crush, to see him reach for the stars as he went off to college to pursue his dreams. Even one day get married and have a life of his own. Holly watching Miles’ black hair fade to grey and hold his hand tightly as they age with wrinkles. 

And for MacCready to hold his Lucy once more. To perhaps overcome the dangers of the Wastelands and achieve a life he never knew. To make it in this world which never gave him a chance. 

Circumstance and death got in the way. For both of them. Both losing so much and had been alone for so long. Trust wasn’t easy to gain, let alone what they had now.

Partly clothed skin with hurried breath. Hardly able to keep her eyes open from the swirl of pleasure sweeping over her. His fingers dig into hips holding on buried deep within. Her rhythmic movements upon him. He clenches his teeth trying to keep quiet from moaning.

They had found one another. Both suffering and using everything they could muster to hide their pain. The pain of lost possibilities.

She leaned forward catching his mouth. His hands holding on with each vigorous thrust. Catching a glance between each other in their wild passion. Her soft moans trying to escape being muted by him driving his mouth against hers. Hot panting breaths shared was intoxicating. 

New possibilities are always on the horizon. Just as she stared out onto it upon that vault. As he did looking out to the road ahead to the Commonwealth.    
Maybe it is fate. 

“Fuck-! Mmm, Mac-!” Holly shook with waves of pleasure crashing over her.

He covers her mouth with his hand as she rode out her climax. About to tip over the edge himself. She tightens around his cock with each spasm. He can’t hold out any longer.

His back stiffens bucking with each bolt of his orgasm. Guttural groans fall from his mouth with his face tightening. She watches with a grin of the man below her collapse gasping at the cold air. 

Maybe it is luck.

She rolled off him laying at his side. Breathless glances with smiles of satisfaction. 

They both fix their clothes to get under their blanket again. Strands of her hair sticking to her face from the rapidly cooling sweat. 

He brushes the hair aside cuddling her close to him to bask in the afterglow. Soft kiss on the tip of her nose. He cracks another smile before speaking.

“I love you.” He whispered into the silence again.

She looks at him with the lantern’s light hitting his face. Looking into those blue eyes she has fallen for.

“Love you too.” She curled up into his arms.

In the end, maybe it really doesn’t matter.

Because in the end, love had found a way.

 


End file.
